Zeldapedia:Zelda News Archive
Archived news from the main page. For the latest Zelda community news, see . 2009 ;June 24, 2009 :Two new Tingle games have been announced for Japan: Too Much Tingle Pack, a DSiWare game currently available for 500 DS Points, and Color Changing Tingle's Love Balloon Trip, a sequel to Freshly-Picked Tingle's Rosy Rupeeland. ;September 15, 2009 :The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks is scheduled to be released on December 7th, 2009 in North America and December 11th, 2009 in Europe. ;November 6, 2009 :A second trailer, screenshots, and new information are revealed for The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks. Category:Zeldapedia ;December 11, 2009 :The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks is released in Europe. ;December 29, 2009 :The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks is released in Japan. 2010 ;January 6, 2010 :The release date for The Legend of Zelda Wii has been announced for the end of 2010. ;June 15, 2010 :Information regarding The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword is unveiled at E3. Due to development improvements, the game is set to be released in 2011. ;June 15, 2010 :The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D is unveiled at E3. ;September 29, 2010 :The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening 3DS is announced. ;December 22, 2010 :Shigeru Miyamoto announces that the development of The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, scheduled for release in 2011, is over halfway completed. ;December 23, 2010 :The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask is voted by GameFAQs users as the Game of the Decade (2000-2009). The results may be viewed here. 2011 ;January 25, 2011 :The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D is revealed to not be a Nintendo 3DS launch title, and will instead be released some time after E3. ;January 31, 2011 :Satoru Iwata noted in Nintendo's third quarter financial report that The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D will be released before The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. The report also revealed that Shigeru Miyamoto's team is "entering into the final completion stage" of Skyward Sword. ;February 21, 2011 :The ''Legend of Zelda'' series celebrates its 25th anniversary. ;March 9, 2011 :It has been announced that The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Master Quest will be released as part of the Ocarina of Time 3D remake. ;March 2, 2011 :A new trailer and images are revealed at the Game Developers Conference for The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword and The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D, respectively. Also, Satoru Iwata announces that Ocarina of Time 3D is intended for a June 2011 release and that a 25th anniversary title is being worked on. ;June 7, 2011 :Shigeru Miyamoto has detailed Nintendo's ''Legend of Zelda'' series 25th anniversary plans. Alongside the Nintendo 3DS release of The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening DX, Nintendo will be hosting a series of live symphonies. These symphonies will later be released, free of charge, on a soundtrack available for anyone who purchases The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword and registers his or her copy with Club Nintendo.